Serene Lies
by Ignacia of the Fire
Summary: Caught in Naraku's twisted web of illusions and deceit, Kagome's only hope lies with the demon lord, Sesshomaru. However Sesshomaru's resolve wavers when a crucial decision must be made; a choice between Kagome's life and his freedom. Language
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

AN:/ So, some of you who have faithfully read my other stories are probably pissed with me because I haven't updated! I AM SO SORRY... I got extreme writer's block with that one and have taken up a new fandom: InuYasha... IT will be a while before I fully get back in the groove so please have patience with me... This story will actually be finished ^^... I will need to edit a bit though because I originally posted for (great site by the way) and there will be sexually explicit scenes. ANYWAYS, please enjoy :

Chapter 1: Nightmares

A cool breeze whipped through the trees causing Kagome to cling tightly to the branch she was previously sitting on. Pressing her body firmly against the large limb, the rough bark rubbed abrasively against her skin, turning her pale arms and legs into a canvas for the slashes and splotches of red and pink. Her heart beat a heavy staccato in her chest as she waited for the offending wind to die down. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome reminded herself that she had a job to do. It was her watch for the next couple hours, guarding her friends below, from the line of trees.

Gritting her teeth and firming her resolve, Kagome sat up, keeping her legs tightly locked around the thick limb. She kept her eyes shut until she was sitting up, knowing if she even peeked at the enormous gap between her and the ground, she would lose her nerve and go back to clutching the branch like she had clung to her mother's leg when she was a child. Opening her eyes, Kagome notched an arrow in her bow and rested it against her lap, gazing out over the clearing. Thoughts of her family began to plague her mind and she wondered how they were faring; it had been almost a month since she had been back to the future and Kagome had been starting to feel the gut wrenching home sickness that seemed to ail her every time she came to the Feudal Era.

Looking down at her friends, she studied each as they slept. Miroku lay spread-eagled, his mouth gaping wide open as he let out another raucous snore. Kagome giggled, thinking that she shouldn't even bother keeping watch; Miroku's snores would scare off any living creature. Despite his goofiness (and perversity) though, he was a good man, always looking out for her and the others. Especially Sango.

The beautiful demon slayer rested on her side next to Miroku, her hair fanning across Miroku's arms and chest as she lay her head on his forearm. Her Hiraikotsu lie along her torso and between her legs, her hands curled in the leather strap that allowed her to throw the deadly boomerang with ease and precision. Kagome smiled feeling happy and sad for her beautiful friend. Sango had been through a lot when she joined their group; Kagome admired her fighting spirit, especially after seeing her father killed by her possessed brother. It was amazing how much Sango had changed since then. She seemed to be a lot happier and although Kagome knew that it was being with them all that had helped, she was even surer that it was Miroku and Sango's growing affection towards each other that had healed her wounds.

Curled up next to Sango was a full size Kirara with the small kitsune, Shippo curled up in her long warm fur. Kagome felt her heart ache as she gazed upon her adopted son. It was never an official thing, but Kagome could not help but feel her woman's instincts kick into gear where the young kitsune-youkai was concerned.

Then there was InuYasha. In sleep, his face was deceptively serene; the small furrow between his black eyebrows was smoothed away. He was actually quite beautiful when he wasn't yelling at her…Or scowling at her… So pretty much when he was asleep; it seemed that since Kikyo's death at Kagome's hands, InuYasha had distanced himself from the miko. He had loved her once, Kagome thought sadly. But after all that had happened, the fragmented feelings they had for each other had disintegrated. Sure, he still looked at her and even talked to her as if nothing had ever happened, but she saw the way his golden eyes dulled every time they interacted.

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome didn't notice that the leaves were still rustling despite the fact that the wind had stopped blowing. It was once the thin wisps of hair stopped tickling her face that she realized the wind had died down. Tensing her muscles, Kagome pulled her bowstring taught and watched cautiously the line of trees. Drawing on her power, Kagome let an arrow fly as a flash of white shone through the trees. She cursed as she heard the thud of the arrow being imbedded in a tree. She fumbled for her quiver when a sudden calm fell about her. The only sounds in the forest were of her grasping an arrow and notching it on her bow. Even her friends were quiet below. Looking around slowly, Kagome felt an ache in her shoulders as they kept tense; something or someone was here.

She felt a breeze swirl around her, brushing her hair around her neck and face, but it's disturbing presence seemed only to affect her. Before she could even act, her bow was flung out of her hands as something wrapped itself in her hair and gripped it tightly. Kagome cried out as the presence pressed up behind her, its warm breath violating her ear, as it pulled roughly on her midnight tresses. A small chuckle sounded in her ear, freezing her in place. Her erratically beating heart felt as it had suddenly been turned to stone and her skin crawled in fear and anticipation.

"Hm, it seems, little miko, that you are going to make this a lot easier than I had anticipated." the low timbre of his voice sent her skin crawling. However Kagome straightened and proudly thrust her nose up in the air.

"There's no way in hell I'll make this easy for you!" She snarled as she thrust her elbow into the offender's gut. He grunted in surprise, loosening his hold slightly but not letting go. He chuckled again, low in his throat.

"Keep struggling miko, I like you better when you're feisty." The warm wet sensation of what she could only imagine was his tongue slid along her ear, flicking the earlobe.

"You sick bastard! Let me go!" Kagome had placed her hand against his chest as she screamed at him, the warm pink of her aura flaming from her palm. However she did not expect the explosion of his dark miasma and was sent sprawling from her perch. A menacing laugh greeted her ears as the ground came up to meet her. Just as she was about to hit the earth her world went black.

* * *  
Kagome sat up with a start, her surroundings confusing her. The light blue walls and bright pink bed sheets that covered her from her waist down seemed foreign to her. Recognition set in as she glanced around her room. Was it just a dream? More like a nightmare, she thought, before rolling over and snuggling into her pillow. Definitely a dream, she decided, curling into fetal position and falling back asleep.

***

An:/ so am i forgiven? *puppy eyes*

Please review... I won't say I need so many reviews because I know as a reviewer/ reader that I hate when people do that but please be kind to me and review ^^. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: No Time for Goodbye

AN:/ Hello everybody... So, here is installment number 2... But before that a shout out to my one solitary reviewer.

ScienceQueen: I am glad you enjoy it so far ^^.

Everyone please please please Review, I would really appreciate it. :D Who knows the more reviews I get the faster I may upload... We are looking at once every seven days so far.

ANYWAYS here it is for you:

Chapter 2: No Time for Goodbye

Sitting up, Kagome took in the powder blue walls of her bedroom and the bright pink sheets that graced her bed, feeling confusion. Wasn't she just in the Feudal Era, doing guard duty? Kagome shook her head suddenly, trying to clear the fuzziness that accompanied the broken memory. Sunlight poured in through the window, casting shadows from her desk and alarm clock. Glancing quickly at her clock, Kagome froze. Eight o' clock, she was going to be late! Quickly throwing her uniform on, she grabbed her book bag and ran downstairs.

"Good morning Kagome, honey," her mother called. Kagome smiled at her mom.

"Good morning, mom. What's for breakfast?" Kagome sat down at the table as her mother placed a bowl of rice and salmon before her. She dug in, eating her food quickly. She paused a moment as her mother looked at her strangely.

"Mom?"

"Kagome, how did you get those cuts on your arms and legs?" Kagome looked down at herself and saw with slight shock the small scratches that slighted her pale skin.

"It's funny but I can't quite remember. Oh, you know what! I fell during track and field a few days ago, maybe that was it." Kagome frowned as dullness settled into her brain. She knew there was something she should remember, but the thought eluded her, settling just beyond her reach. Groaning, she pressed her hand to her head, trying to relieve the small headache that had started to pulse behind her eyes. Kagome's mother's eyes lit up suddenly as she smiled.

"How silly of me to forget! Oh dear, get yourself back upstairs and change. Why are you wearing those clothes anyways?" Kagome looked with confusion at her mother.

"Mom, I need to go to school," Kagome paused.

"Honey, its Saturday. Remember, we are going to Souta's school fair today? Your brother worked so hard to help and remember you promised him you would dress as the geisha for his class's table," Kagome's mother smiled at her daughter but Kagome didn't miss the slight worry that marred her features. Smiling brightly back at her mother, Kagome laughed, waving off her stupidity.

"Oh, silly me, how could I forget?" Kagome smiled. i That's right, how could I forget? What is going on? /i She left the room dashing up the stairs back to her room. What was going on? Kagome felt something nagging at the back of her mind and she tried to draw it forward but as she did, her head began to pound. Stripping herself of her school uniform, she sat on her bed, the heels of her palms burying themselves into her eyes. The pain in her head was overwhelming causing a groan to spill through her lips.

As soon as it had come though, the pain subsided and Kagome blinked. What the hell-? Reaching for her closet she pulled out an elegant kimono with vibrant sakura blossoms bursting along the dark blue canvas of silk. The smooth material slid like water over her skin, its malleable fabric conforming to Kagome's slight curves. Looking in the mirror, Kagome giggled, wondering if maybe the outfit wasn't a little too revealing to wear to a school event. The silk moulded to her firm breasts and folded around her legs, displaying her supple form behind a teasing veil. Kagome tied her hair back in a simple bun, allowing a few strands to frame her face.

Not bad, she thought to herself, giggling a little. Skipping down the stairs, she greeted her mother once more, a bright smile on her face.

"Wonderful!" Her mother said enthusiastically. "You look absolutely beautiful! Now all you need is a matching parasol and your sandals."

"I'm glad they didn't ask me to cake my face with all that makeup," Kagome said making a face. She hated wearing makeup and after looking at a picture of a geisha on the internet, she had kindly requested that her role not extend to the cosmetics. Of course the class, desperate to get any model they could, accepted her terms. Still, although she thought she looked good in the kimono, she felt uncomfortable that everyone would be able to see her in it. Taking a deep breath, she put on the sandals, took the parasol from her mother and then spun around with a bright smile on her face.

"How do I look?" She winked at her mom and giggled again. "I don't know why, but I am in a great mood today!"

"Well why don't you start walking. I still have to finish this for Souta," her mother said, returning to a pot of stew that smelled absolutely heavenly. Kagome kissed her mom on the cheek and walked out into the cool morning air. Souta's class had decided to do a dual theme for this year's fair – fashion and food through history. Kagome recalled, through the haze of her confused memories, when she had heard about the theme, she thought it was a cool idea... Then Souta had volunteered her to be a modern Geisha. Kagome felt a little perturbed that he hadn't even asked her, but she graciously accepted to do it.

As she walked along the sidewalk she became uncomfortably aware that it was too calm. The breeze rustled through the cherry blossoms sending soft petals to the ground as the sun peeked through the overhanging branches, warming her face, filling her with tranquility. What disturbed her was the lack of other people on the street. It was unusual for the main street that ran outside the shrine would be so silent. The sound of a twig snapping had her whirling around, her parasol poised before her as a weapon. She tentatively lowered her makeshift weapon as she locked gazes with the man before her. He was unlike anyone she had ever seen, his impossibly long silver hair flowing down his back, thin wisps straying in the breeze. His golden eyes flashed momentarily as he looked at her but the brief sparkle of emotion dulled so quickly, Kagome wondered if she had imagined it.

"Do you mean to attack me with your pitiful weapon?" he asked humourlessly, one eyebrow arching up. The tone of his voice, his attitude, struck a chord deep in Kagome's heart and she felt a strange mixture of loathing and attraction for the stranger. _But is he really a stranger_? Kagome didn't know what it was about him, but she felt she knew him.

"I may if you keep acting like your better than everyone else. Hmph!" Kagome spun quickly, missing the brief shock that passed over the man's face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I make a habit of not speaking to strange men."

She turned her head slightly to see if the beautiful man was there, but he was gone. When she turned back to walking to Souta's school, she was surprised to see that the previously empty street was now full of people. Tamping down her shock, she continued on, pondering her encounter with the strange man.

* * *

"Kagome, you are late!" Souta yelled across the playground. He ran towards her, his grin denying any anger she thought he held for her. "Sis, you look great! Now come on, there is someone I want you to meet! He is also participating as a model, wearing the robes of the royalty from the "warring states era". Approaching a tall man from behind, Souta tapped on his shoulder lightly.

"Ryuku-sama," Souta called tentatively. The man turned around his mane of dark hair framing his delicate features. Kagome gasped as his eyes held her own, a spark of dominance gleaming in them. The purple robes he wore accentuated the paleness of his skin, making him gleam in the sunlight like polished ivory. A blue stripe of eyeliner caressed his upper eyelid, drawing attention to the dark depths of his eyes. Kagome felt as if she could have gotten lost in those eyes, but a nagging sensation crept under her skin, telling her that it would not be a pleasurable experience.

"Ryuku-sama, I'd like you to meet my sister Kagome. Kagome, Ryuku-sama is Kanna-chan's older brother."

"It is a pleasure, Kagome-san." Ryuku lifted her hand to his mouth placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. Kagome felt a fluttering sensation extend from her palm and into her stomach. _The man certainly was good looking, so why shouldn't I be attracted to him. Come to think of it, I've been running into a lot of good looking guys today_. Realizing that she had not said anything back yet, and that she was being watched attentively, Kagome flushed a dark red.

"I-indeed, the pleasure is all mine," Kagome stammered. Seeming pleased by her embarrassed reply, Ryuku let go of her hand and turned back to Kanna.

"Kanna, why don't you and Souta-kun go help set up your table?" Ryuku offered. The young albino child nodded at her older brother and grasped Souta's hand.

"You know, it's funny, but you two look nothing alike," Kagome remarked casually. A flicker of something crossed Ryuku's face but it passed quickly and an amiable smile graced his features.

"Same father, different mother; but still, I... care for her as if we were full blooded relatives. " Ryuku remarked. Kagome studied him briefly, wondering what it would be like knowing that your father couldn't just stay with one woman. Thoughts of her own father pricked at her mind but she pushed them away, not wishing to dwell on the unpleasant thoughts.

"That's good. A child her age needs someone stable in her life; she's lucky to have you there for her," Kagome said quietly. Ryuku looked at her for a moment, taking in the sadness that seemed to permeate the air all of a sudden. Looking up, a flash of white caught Kagome's eye. She looked straight up and saw the same golden eyes she had earlier. Jumping to her feet, she turned towards a startled Ryuku.

"Sorry, I have to go. I will see you at the table in an hour!" She took off, missing the dark look that passed over the young man's face who was just moments before smiling cheerfully. Chasing after the streak of white, she followed it into the school where it finally lost her.

"Damn it!" she cursed, turning around and walking out. It was frustrating not being able to talk to him... Not that she wanted to, no sir-ee. She was not fond at all of the snide beautiful man who was the complete opposite of the young, dark charmer. She found him sitting at the table and smiled brightly.

"An hour?"he asked, arching his eyebrow. She made a face at him before setting to work.

"Come on, we have a job to do."

* * *

Kagome had stayed late after the fair was over, helping the other volunteers to clean up. Thankfully, her mother had brought a pair of jeans and a t-shirt so she wouldn't get her beautiful kimono dirty. Her mother and Souta had already left, taking the car home so Kagome knew she would have to walk in the dark – a prospect that had never really scared her up until recently. Thankfully one of the parents of the other children drove right past the shrine on her way home and offered Kagome a ride.

Sighing, Kagome stepped out of the car and walked up the steps that led to the shrine, her home. When she finally got into the house, she pulled off her sandals and placed the bag with her kimono and parasol to the side. Bent on having a nice hot bath, she moved towards the washroom, but was stopped by a heavy knock on the door. A pained ache suddenly burst within her chest and she knew something was terribly wrong. Hesitant she moved very slowly towards the door, reaching out with trembling hands to grasp the door knob.

As she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of two police officers.

"Kagome Higurashi?" The asked harshly. Kagome swallowed hard past the lump in her throat and nodded.

"Is there a problem, officers?" she asked hesitantly. One of the men's faces softened at her obvious distress, but the sadness and regret that marred the thick lines in his face meant ill for Kagome.

"There was an accident, Ms. Higurashi," the police officer said, his face saddening. Kagome's heart stopped beating as she felt an all consuming pressure pushing down on her body.

"I'm sorry, but your mother and brother were killed."


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

AN:/ Okay, so, I am sorry it took so long to update. I actually had this one written but… I needed to edit it and well, I have been busy with my stupid life… **SIGH** sorry.

And of course, here is a shout out to my wonderful reviewers:

ScienceQueen: Thank you so much; its always nice to hear that people enjoy your stories, and I always look forward to your reviews ^^

Janey-in-a-bottle: Am I really that obvious :D; I think you are just very perceptive. And you are right. I would be a total bitch if I killed off her family 

Chapter 3: Revelations

There was no breeze, no sunlight warming the faces of those gathered round twin caskets. The subtle scent of flowers that decorated elaborate and simple graves curled itself inside its petal walls, leaving only a feeling of death and numbness for Kagome. Distantly, she realized that the overcast sky and the rain from earlier caused a moist chill to permeate the air, but she felt none of it as she'd stared at the black granite headstones that loomed over the six-foot deep graves in front of them. A tall young man stood between the two headstones, his purple and black robes fluttering lightly around his ankles in the wind. His dark, violet eyes appeared solemn as he brought them to Kagome. A shock of electricity shot through her, his words of comfort and mourning warped into a silent plea in Kagome's mind.

"A butterfly lights beside us like a sunbeam. And for a brief moment its glory and beauty belong to our world. But then it flies on again, and though we wish it could have stayed, we feel so lucky to have seen it." _Please come back to us, Kagome _. Kagome turned away, pushing through the crowd of people behind her. They said that funerals were performed not for the dead, but for the living; that it was a way for the living to lay their memories to rest. But Kagome did not want to lay their memories to rest! She did not want to forget her mom and Souta. Walking blindly, she came to rest before an old tree on a small hill, falling to her knees beside it. Forgetting was not so simple.

_Kagome clutched the door frame as if it was the only thing left keeping her there. Still staring at the police officers standing at her doorway, she tried to process what they had said._

Killed...

Mama... and Souta...

Dead.

"No." The whispered denial sounded distant as if some other person had said it. It had sounded so broken and agonized that Kagome had barely registered it being her own. Shaking her head back and forth she kept mouthing the word as if somehow her denial would make the police man's words a lie. A soothing but firm grip settled on her shoulders, and Kagome peered through bleary eyes to see the older officer offering her a sympathetic look.

"My name is Huraki. I'm one of your grandfather's friends. He asked me to wait here until you got home to let you know. Let's go in and sit." The kind Huraki turned to his partner and whispered to him. The younger man nodded at the hushed words and left Kagome and his partner alone. Grabbing her hand, Huraki pried Kagome's white fingers from the door frame and grasped her elbow lightly to offer support, leading her to the living room. She dropped unceremoniously onto the maroon couches, looking with unseeing eyes at the family pictures that decorated the table in front of her.

"Kagome-san, I understand that this is very hard for you to accept. However, denying reality will only hurt you more in the end..."

Reality – what was her reality? Kagome spent the last three days lost in a confusion of thoughts and broken memories. The first day was the worst, pictures coming to her only to be blurred or warped beyond recognition. The only thing that had ever stood out among any was the splash of silver; she immediately thought of the silver haired man whom she had not seen since that day. The day when it felt as if her world had been ripped apart.

Leaning back against the tree, Kagome hugged her knees tightly to her chest. She could still hear snippets of the ceremony going on behind her. Souta's young friend Kanna stood in front of the monk, looking ethereal, a shining light among the grey. Her black dress contrasted sharply against her pale skin giving the little girl a glow about her. Her black eyes stared down at a piece of paper held in her small white hands. Kagome looked at those hands, remembering the way she and Souta would put their hands together to see if his hands were bigger than they had been before. A tear trailed down her cheek as she thought his hand would never surpass her own.

"Do not stand on my grave and weep; I am not there. I do not sleep. I am a thousand winds that blow. I am the diamond's glint on snow. I am the sunlight on ripened grain. I am the gentle autumn's rain. When you awaken in the morning's hush, I am the swift uplifting rush of quiet birds in circled flight. I am the soft stars that shine at night. Do not stand at my grave and cry; I am not there. I did not die." Kanna's words were magnified by the silence of the graveyard, reaching Kagome's ears. She did not want to hear the consoling words spoken by this little girl; did not care for the sad and pitying looks she had received from the people gathered to mourn death. To lay their memories to rest.

"Why are you so sad?"A deep voice whispered to her from behind the tree. She knew the owner of that voice and restrained her annoyance that he would bother her here of all places. She tilted her head towards his voice as he continued talking to her. "Is it because these humans have died?"

"Do you not feel sadness when a life passes?" Kagome replied. She did not wish to talk to the golden eyed demon that plagued her thoughts since meeting him. Although he was beautiful, he felt cold to her, his monotone voice hiding any emotion.

"I bear no such weakness," he whispered back to her, "I understand not how one can feel such pitiful emotions."

"Do you not have someone to protect? To cherish?" Kagome snapped. Beneath her anger she felt pity for this man. What was it like to not feel anything; to be so cold towards the world that you cannot even feel joy or sadness? She looked up to where his voice came from and frowned as he stared back at her pensively. She thought she saw a mix of shock and anger darken his golden eyes, but as soon as it had come, it disappeared.

"Do not speak of that which you do not know." The quiet words sounded threatening to Kagome's ears. She turned away, sighing loudly, trying to offer a rather obvious dismissal of his presence. When she peeked out the corner of her eye, she saw that he had once again disappeared. _What's up with that guy _? Dwelling on the meeting, Kagome had not noticed Haruki come to stand where Kanna had been before. It was only when he started speaking, that Kagome looked back up. Instead of hearing his gentle words of comfort, his presence there only made her recall the night they had first met.

He'd said he understood, but how could he? How could he know how Kagome mourned not only the tragic deaths of her mother and brother but that of her father as well? It felt as if the nightmare had started all over again and all Kagome could see in her mind was her father's bloodied face as he'd reached out for her.

_"Kagome... I... I'm sorry," he had said, his last breath coming out in a gurgle from the blood that had pooled in his mouth. _I was only four years old, she thought angrily, you had no right to place such a weight on my shoulders. Her anger softened. No, she thought, I can't be angry at him; not when he apologized for dying – he only wanted me to know he loved me.

"Kagome-san?" A bemused expression crossed her face as she looked at Ryuku.

"Ryuku-san? I didn't realize you were here. Although I suppose I should have considering Kanna-chan is here." Kagome smiled forlornly, unable to summon any sort of enthusiasm to make it sincere. Ryuku frowned down at the morose young woman before taking a seat beside her. Kagome accepted his comforting presence but said not a word to him. They stayed like that for awhile, in complete silence, watching as the mourners moved away. Kagome couldn't help but feel cynical towards these people, especially those she had never met. She watched women dressed in elegant funeral attire, their faces layered with makeup, hanging off the arms of men, flirting. Flirting at a funeral; how disgusting!

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes wide. Where had this spitefulness come from? She noticed Ryuku glancing at him from the corner of her eye, concern marring his flawless features.

"Kagome-san? Are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright. My mother and my brother have been killed in the exact same way as my father and I feel like I don't belong here. Everything feels wrong!" Kagome said fiercely, "I'm tired of everyone always asking 'Kagome are you okay?'. What a stupid question, of course I'm not okay! Some stupid bastard truck driver tried to run a red light and t-boned my mother's car so badly that the passenger side where my little brother was sitting – my ten year old brother – was crushed, killing him instantly. Then the car rolled so many times that it crushed the frame making my mother die a slow agonizing death as the metal pierced her! So am I okay? No I am not!"

Kagome pulled in sharp ragged breaths, barely containing the tears threatening to spill. It took a moment for her to realize that her hands were clenched into fists and that she had been banging on his chest. As she looked up at Ryuku, he noticed with satisfaction that the whites of her eyes had turned red. Grabbing her chin in his hand, he descended upon her, ravaging her mouth with his own. Kagome's eyes widened with shock as a deep primal feeling erupted in her chest, a strange ache turning her stomach. His tongue slid along the seam of her lips, eliciting a shiver from her. She opened her mouth to him, allowing his tongue to slide into the cavern of her mouth and play erotically with her own. Kagome pulled back nipping his lower lip lightly, tasting blood on her lips. The growl of her stomach in response to the blood startled her enough to bring her back to reality.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" Kagome fell backwards, frightened by the intensity of his gaze. Did his eyes just go red? Kagome could not help the strange feeling that she had just been violated in some way. Then it hit her; a memory, only a name resurfaced, but with it came all the fear she had known to accompany that name.

"Naraku," she whispered. He looked surprised for a moment but then grinned at her.

"Indeed my little Kagome. It seems that you are a lot stronger than I had imagined but no matter. You will still be mine," Naraku whispered menacingly.

"Not so fast Naraku." Kagome had never been so relieved to hear that annoyingly seductive voice. He stood before her before she could even blink, wearing normal clothes as any other person would but on him, they seemed so strange – so wrong.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku said contemptuously. "I should have known that you would side with that half demon mutt you call a brother."

"You act as if you're so much better. You are nothing but a disgusting half-breed as well. At least InuYasha couldn't help his situation. You however, chose this life," Sesshomaru replied just as disdainfully. Kagome sat behind him, pondering their conversation. Sesshomaru? InuYasha? Why did these names sound familiar?

"I don't have time to deal with the likes of you Naraku." Next thing Kagome knew she was picked up off the ground and slung over Sesshomaru's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then he took off with an inhuman speed. Shutting her eyes against the blurry images that passed by her, she found it was not too soon when he abruptly dropped her onto the steps of the shrine. Opening her eyes, she was prepared to thank him. But he was already gone.

"Damnit! Does that boy ever sit still?" She stood up and stalked into the house. She would make sure this house was properly protected... Because Naraku was out there and even though she knew not what he was, she did know one thing. He scared the shit out of her.


	4. Chapter 4: Her Saving Grace

AN: HELLLLLLLO!!!!! I love you, my reviewers and all my wonderful...er...subscribers . Anyways, I have to edit this story to suit the rating requirements. HOWEVER, if you happen to be 18 or older, I have a profile on (AWESOME SITE). Anyways, here is the link (enjoy): .?no=1296870792

Also I apologize for slow updates.

To My Reviewers:

Firei: THANK YOU ^^... I always love seeing a new face, especially one who enjoys my story as much as you seem to. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

ScienceQueen: YAY, you are still here ^^. I am glad you haven't given up hope on me yet and you will learn soon the answer to your question *mysterious voice*

yuyu4848: I COMPLETELY agree... I'll admit, your review made me giggle a little when I read it. And yeah, Naraku= gross...sort of...

And a thank you as well to: sonicmilahedgie, xAkiraxTenshiix, NekomataHanyou, Lady Morganna, Slomiti Andeo, twilight dawn, Sesshomaru's Lady 122, Cye Borian, and ScatteredVisionShatteredDreams - for adding me either to your story alert list or your favourite story list. Thank you ^^.

Without further ado, I give you:

Chapter 4: Her Saving Grace

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the wooden well, staring pensively at the space beneath the stairs, unobservant of his surroundings. That cursed woman was tugging at some foreign emotion in Sesshomaru that he hadn't felt since he was a child, a feeling that was driving to him distraction. However, memories of his childhood were unpleasant; he made it a habit (_to coin the human's phrase_) not to dwell on those painful memories. _That woman, _he thought angrily, _that woman was a cold-hearted bitch who took more time killing humans and indulging her vendetta against beautiful young women, than she had loving her own son._

His mother and father's marriage had been one of convenience, not of love, and Sesshomaru was the one to suffer his mother's wrath, especially when his father took a lover. Not that he could blame him. If Sesshomaru was honest, his father only tolerated his frosty mother because of him, which in turn made Sesshomaru bitter towards everyone else. He was tired of being tolerated for someone else's sake; that's why he let Rin and Jaken travel with him. They needed him, wanted to be with him.

Closing his eyes, he banished the morose thoughts from his mind, focusing instead on this strange world that belonged to that unusual woman. Sesshomaru was sure that some of the bizarre objects and behaviors of the mortals here was due to the spell placed upon Kagome by Naraku; like those strange metal beasts for instance. Sesshomaru had been startled at first, thinking that it was alive, eating humans and then making their escape. It was only after he'd seen humans getting out of them as well that he realized that they had been some advanced mode of transportation.

Overall, Sesshomaru had grudgingly admired all the modern conveniences that these humans seemed to have invented; though he still had his doubts.

He felt her draw closer to his position and tensed his body. It was discomfiting, the way her warm aura seemed to envelope and purify him; the worst part was that his beast seemed to be content with this unusual purification. Staring at the warm pink cloud that shone brightly even through the closed door, he felt a pinprick of irritation. Everything was happening too quickly.

Sesshomaru couldn't bring her back yet, not with the current state of her mind; she needed to access her spiritual power and the memories that Naraku had banished from her mind, although it seemed she was already starting to overpower the spell that had her captured here. It had surprised him (and though he wouldn't admit it, pleased him) when she had recalled Naraku and the danger he posed to her.

His cold eyes were glued to the spot where she sat just outside, waiting for her next move. He felt her curiosity light up and she stood, moving quickly towards the well house. Surprised by her speed, he whipped around and jumped down the well just as the door slid open. The well acted as a link to reality as it had acted as a link from the present to the Feudal Era for Kagome.

Everything appeared black for a moment until he opened his eyes, looking at the two women sitting before him, watching him attentively.

"Welcome back Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

Kagome sat in front of the simple doors of the shed observing the structure that was home to the ancient well, created from the tree of ages, or the "Sacred Tree" that grew outside the main house. Her grandfather had always told her to stay away from the well, saying it held incredible spiritual power. However this spiritual power was deformed by the dark demonic presences that struggled to free themselves from their prison, making the shrine not only a place of healing and meditation but a protective ward from the demonic aura. Kagome had always thought that it was a ridiculous story, but seated in front of it now, she was having second thoughts. A faint glow had begun to emanate from the small shed, black and pale pink swirling about each other in a battle to suppress the other.

As her gaze drifted, she noticed another presence; a dark blue aura coming from within the shrine. Moving quickly, she tore open the doors just in time to see a flash of white disappear into the well. Gasping, she ran down the steps and stared into the abyss of the well, a shock of surprise running through her. There was nothing there.

"Fuck off! Stop messing with my head!" she cursed, turning away from the well. Kagome was tired of these games of cat and mouse; the need to know what was going on was overwhelming. The feeling of wrongness saturated the air around her, causing frustration and anger to prickle at Kagome. Stomping out of the well house, she slammed the door shut. Holding the door handle with one pale hand, Kagome's eyes stared down unaware of her actions. So much had happened in the last four days; between the deaths of her parents and the fear of capture by Naraku, Kagome felt a crushing urge to just give up. It was hard to be strong when it seemed that everything was determined to go wrong. Her shoulders slumped and she turned away, dropping down on the steps.

Kagome rested her chin in her palm, her elbows digging into her knees, staring out at the shrine's grounds. At one end, the sacred tree swayed gently in the breeze, the yellow blossoms winking at her through the thick foliage. Displayed in all its glory within its picket fence enclosure, it was truly a sight to behold. Even before she could remember, that tree had provided comfort to her family, its aged beauty calming anything as simple as frazzled nerves to heartache. Unable to help herself, Kagome moved towards the tree, stepping over the spiked tips of the fence and fell against the tree like a child taking refuge in her mother's embrace.

"Kagome?" a soft, rough voice asked. She looked up, surprised that she was not alone. Kagome's grandfather stood on the other side of the fence, wringing his hands, unable to look her in the eyes. She knew exactly how he felt; how could he look at her when she reminded him of his own daughter. Even she had trouble meeting his gaze, not wanting to recall the faces of those she had lost. It had only been four or five days since their deaths. Kagome couldn't even remember the days anymore she had been so caught up in everything that had been going on that she hadn't even realized that she hadn't seen her grandfather once since the day of Souta's fair.

Inspecting him closely, Kagome realized for the first time how old her grandfather actually looked. The deep lines in his face cast shadows over his age-browned skin; the brown eyes set into the lined face seemed to hold the wisdom of a thousand years within their depths. Kagome felt bad for him; he was suffering so much more than she was, yet here he was wringing his hands with indecision on how he ought to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Gramps, I didn't even realize… This must be so much harder for you then for me because for me, this was a definite outcome. One day, I would have had to bury my mother and possibly my younger brother, but that is an inevitability. I cannot begin to imagine what it must be like to have to bury your own child and I pray to God I never have to find out," Kagome whispered, tears welling up at the painful memories. Her grandfather finally looked at her, tears spilling over his lined cheeks.

"Kagome," he said raggedly. Commanding her attention, he looked at her sternly. "It is time for you to wake up. You have spent too much time in this dream world of yours. You have spent too much time lost in fantasy."

"I know Gramps," Kagome whispered sadly. All this time, she had been so caught up in her own fantasies that she had failed to recognize reality and the harshness that it brought to those who saw it regularly. She regretted that it took the death of her mother and brother to finally see how cruel reality could be.

"You misunderstand me, my girl." Kagome looked up and saw that her grandfather looked different; the tears in his eyes disappeared completely as they hardened with resolve.

"Kagome, a week ago you were attacked by the demon Naraku who placed you under a spell, sending you back here. From his castle, he manipulated your mind, attempting to make you forget. And part of you has, you have forgotten something vital." He stepped inside the picket fence and knelt in front of her. His eyes pleaded with her.

"But how do you know all this; if this is all in my mind and I can't remember anything, than how is it that you can say this to me?" Kagome moved away, afraid of what she was being told. How could this be a dream, it was too real; the emotions she had experienced, the death of her family. Then she remembered the broken memories and the fear she had felt when she had realized that Ryuku was actually Naraku.

"I am part of your mind; I am the pieces of your memory that were erased by Naraku. I appear in the form of your grandfather because like his aging body, I am broken and fading, unaware of that which composes my corporeal form. What I do know is that you need to go back; you need to go back to the Feudal Era. That is where you will find your answers and restore me to my original state." He began to fade away, an encouraging smile gracing his features. "It is time to go home."

Kagome nodded. Her surroundings slowly faded until there was nothing in the darkness but for her and the sacred tree. A soft pink aura slowly swirled around the tree, its warm glow heating her body; it was then that Kagome became aware that the same pink cloud radiating from her pale skin.

"The spiritual power of the Sacred Tree is directly linked to me?" Kagome's eyes widened as the aura surrounding her streamed from a spot over her heart and towards a similar stream that twisted its way from the tree. They clashed between her and the ancient tree, slowly swirling and enlarging into a maelstrom of purity. Squinting to see to the heart of the swirling mass of aura, Kagome noticed that it was solidifying into a small sphere. As the whirl of aura began to fade, the small pink sphere floated in the air before Kagome, her eyes widening with recognition.

The Shikon no Tama; Kagome reached out to it, grasping the small jewel in her pale hand. The moment the shikon jewel touched her skin, it glowed brightly, a beam of light creating a path that led directly to the ancient well. Kagome's eyes widened considerably. _The old well; that's right, it's made from the tree of ages! But what am I meant to do? Am I supposed to go down into it?_ Kagome felt afraid at the prospect. What if she were to fall and hit the bottom, breaking her legs? And even if she made it to the bottom without hurting herself, how was she going to get back out?

A breeze swirled around her and the tree, a small yellow blossom falling from the trees high branches and falling into her lap. Kagome glanced at the tree, her eyes softening towards its calming presence. _Thank you, Sacred Tree, for your guidance_. Firming her resolve, Kagome stood up and followed the pink trail leading to the well. She stepped into the old shrine, making her way down the stairs and sitting on the edge of the well, her legs dangling above the darkness. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, bracing herself for the fall.

_It is time to go back _. Kagome shrieked as a ghostly hand reached out of the well and grasped her arm, pulling her screaming down into the well. As she neared the bottom all went black.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously as he whipped his head towards the door of the hut. Over the past few days, he'd had to listen to the endless chatter of Sango and Miroku, not to mention the annoying half-breed's endless questions about how Kagome was faring. However, Sesshomaru hated being indebted to humans, which was the **ONLY** reason why he had agreed to help Kagome. He recalled bitterly Kaede's _persuasive_ argument as to why he should help; if it wasn't for the favor that he owed the stupid woman, he would be dealing with… his other problems.

_**"Ye are bound to me by a life's debt. I am not asking ye to die for me, only to help Kagome; you are the only one powerful enough to overtake his spell. Would you sacrifice your honor over some stupid little grudge against your brother?" Kaede stood stubbornly in front of him, one hand on her hip, the other holding her bow. Sesshomaru's golden eyes darkened as he stared contemptuously at the fragile old woman who attempted to intimidate him. He wouldn't admit it, but a small tug of concern for the strange priestess plagued the back of his mind.**__Any demon would be afraid of such a spiritual power__**, he thought defensively) at the thought of her trying it on him. **_

"I will help you, but only because I detest being indebted to anyone, especially humans. And no I would not sacrifice my honor or anything else for that damned half-breed," he said smoothly. He wouldn't admit it to the woman but when he had witnessed the power of necklace binding InuYasha, he had felt a slight trepidation (

He was glaring at the woman in question when a familiar scent reached his nose. At his sudden change in demeanour, the other people gathered in the hut around Kagome's body went silent.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked tentatively.

"She's here," he whispered. Before anyone could move, Sesshomaru was out of the house and taking off into the woods. If he left her too long, other demons in the forest would go after her soul; and glowing as it was with her pale pink aura, she shone like a beacon through the forest. Hearing a soft cry, he hastened his pace, bursting in the clearing.

A low class demon was bent over her glowing body, its disfigured form shaking with barely controlled lust for the immense spiritual power emanating from her spirit. It was laughed darkly.

"Your pure soul will be mine, little miko." Before it could move to consume her, a slash of white light whipped through the air, cutting the demon cleanly in two. As it fell to the ground, Kagome looked up, meeting his golden gaze.

"Sesshomaru?" She stood up, taking the reluctant hand that he offered her. He glanced at her as she tentatively grasped his hand, almost as if she wanted to confirm to herself that she was real. He squeezed tightly, a small comforting gesture that allowed her to relax.

"I know that you are not particularly fond of humans, so I have to wonder why are you holding my hand? In fact, why are you helping me at all?" Kagome felt him tense in her grip as she badgered him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye; she seemed so fragile in her ghostly form. Sesshomaru did not want to frighten her but he also knew that ignorance was not always bliss.

"I am holding your hand because without your connection to me, not only are you susceptible to the demons in the area but you will slowly fade until you become a wraith. Your soul will wilt and all that will be left is your memories in physical form to drift through the world, stuck in time." Kagome stiffened with fear. He sighed quietly, not wanting the girl to recognize any emotion in him, even if it was annoyance. "I am helping you because I am indebted to someone."

_And that is the only reason_.

Kagome and Sesshomaru continued on in silence, hands gently clasped together. Sesshomaru tried to ignore the feeling that her small hand in his caused, but the warmth that radiated from her soul was overwhelming. It was so strange; usually wandering spirits that had not died felt cold and weak to him, but Kagome's soul was strong. Grudgingly, he admitted he may feel admiration towards the young woman, especially after all that Naraku had put her through.

When they neared the edge of the village, Kagome stopped, looking at the familiar yet strange village before them. Sesshomaru felt her fear again but knew that this time it was for an entirely different reason; she felt as if she should know this place but could not remember.

"Sesshomaru, before we go to where my body is lying I just want to say something." Sesshomaru turned towards her and was shocked as she moved closer and hugged him. Startled by her unexpected embrace, Sesshomaru made no move to push her away. Instead he let himself relax for but a moment and placed hesitant arms around her. He indulged himself in the very human emotions of holding someone, knowing that the chance to do so again would not come any time soon.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything. I know it doesn't mean much, but I thought you should know that I appreciate everything you have done for me." She pulled away from him, flushing deep pink at his unwavering gaze. Uncomfortable with the intimate atmosphere, he turned away from her with his usual "hn." Kagome clutched his hand tightly; he was more than just the protector of her soul, he was also something recognizable among her broken memories.

He was her saving grace.

* * *

AN: so, I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to your reviews : D

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Twisted Aura

Okay so, I had this one done already so I figured I would not make you wait. Besides its my 20th birthday today and I say I would like reviews as a present :D:D

Anyways, I am done being childish:

yuyu4848: here it is, alot sooner than I bet you expected.

NekomataHanyou: Yay, a new face ^^. Anyways, yes, I quiet agree. It is love 3

So without further ado, I give you...

Chapter 5: Twisted Aura

Naraku lounged on a thin rug covering the cold wooden floor, his hand cradling his face as his arm supported his head. The inky darkness of soft hair fell in waves from his scalp, pooling into a seductive swirl on the floor. Some would have called him handsome (perhaps even sexy if he belonged to the space age) but most knew him as an evil hanyou who had once been human - one whom had offered his soul to a legion of demons to obtain the affections, no, the body of a woman.

His crimson eyes glared resentfully at the cool glass of Kanna's mirror, a powerful magical item that projected whatever he desired to see; and his desire was to see the powerful miko whose abilities seemed to have surpassed Kikyo's, let her soul burn in hell. Naraku's lips twisted into a satisfied smile as he thought of the miserable bitch he had so cleverly sent back to the depths of hell where she should have stayed the first time he killed her. The best part was he hadn't even had to dirty his hands.

Naraku's plans had not quite turned out the way he had expected. In fact everything had gone better than he could have imagined. Naraku recalled the panorama of emotions that had flickered across InuYasha's face as he watched his young lover completely destroy the woman he had sworn himself to protect. It had killed a part of InuYasha to know that he had failed to protect Kikyo and was unable to avenge her death; it was, after all, Kagome's purified arrow that had pierced Kikyo's heart.

And all this because of the Shikon no Tama shard. _Ironic,_ Naraku thought, _that it was the thing that Kikyo gave her life the first time to protect that would kill her a second time._

Fusing his poisoned miasma and his immense hatred into the shard, Naraku had placed the black jewel fragment into the dead miko's back. Kikyo's spiritual power had lessened considerably when Urasue resurrected her, but Naraku was still surprised at the speed in which the tainted shard took effect. Once she had become a slave to his whim, Onigumo's lust for the bitch had almost consumed Naraku's thoughts but he resisted, his disgust at the idea of fucking a corpse far stronger the bandit's desires. When Naraku desired, it was for warm flesh beneath him, around him-

A low growl vibrated in his throat as he watched the miko's soul embrace Sesshomaru; the stupid daiyoukai probably didn't even realize exactly what he was holding. When knowingly being observed, a wandering soul projects an image into the mind of the person or thing that it is being observed by. No doubt in this situation, the miko appeared before Sesshomaru in her foreigner's clothing. However, when the soul was observed but unaware, as in this situation, it takes on its natural form; in the case of the young miko, whose purity left no room for any evil or tarnish, she appeared naked when ignorant of her voyeur.

Naraku's initial annoyance at her escape from his ensorcelled adaptation of her world had been partially salved by her exposed body. Oh what he wouldn't do to that delicious form once he had her in his possession; the thoughts had been endless when he first watched her climb out of the well and land gracefully on the soft grass.

Naraku was disappointed that his plans had gone slightly awry. However, past experience had taught him that things could very easily turn around. Besides, Naraku was not so foolish; he had taken precautionary measures. That woman would not escape so easily.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked together in complete silence, their hands loosely clasped together. It was still difficult for her to comprehend what exactly was happening to her, and the silver-haired daiyoukai beside her seemed none too talkative. Frowning, she studied her silent companion. She had never really taken the time to peruse his delicate features since they had first met in her time. _Then again,_ she thought ruefully, _it could have something to do with Naraku manipulating my mind. Oh and let's not forget the fact that I was almost eaten by a demon. _

A disgruntled sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she took in the strange purple markings that slashed across his cheekbones and hands. The expensive suit that had worn in her time was replaced with a strange white court kimono and a spiked chest plate. Although his clothing now was unusual, it had suited him much better than the straight lined simplicity of the clothing from her time. What attracted her most, was the very soft looking, fluffy scarf that he had thrown over his shoulder. Kagome reached out tentatively, hesitant to touch anything associated with the intimidating man. However, her temptation to stroke the downy material prevailed over her uncertainty and Kagome found to her surprise that the fabric was warm and… _was it purring?!_

"Do not touch the Mokomoko," Sesshomaru whispered, the hint of threat lingering between them. Kagome flinched away as his golden eyes looked upon her with disapproval; the man certainly was intimidating and a battle waged within her as to whether she should be nervous about being near him in this mood, or whether she should be amused. After all, how couldn't she be when Mokomoko had started to whimper when she removed her hand? Unable to resist, Kagome burst into a fit of giggles, deflating Sesshomaru's censure.

Sesshomaru stared down at the strange woman, completely at a loss. No one had ever been able to hear Mokomoko but for Sesshomaru; the young miko shouldn't even be able to feel the warmth that radiated from his companion. To anyone but a full blooded demon of his lineage, Mokomoko merely appeared to be an accessory to Sesshomaru's royal garb. However this unusual woman was able to see the creature's true form. Looking away from her, he hurried his pace, eager to rid himself of the vexing woman – eager to rid himself of her contagious laughter that ignited emotions within him that he did not wish to explore.

Kagome quieted as Sesshomaru lengthened his strides, realizing that she had probably wounded his pride. After all, it had appeared that she was laughing at him, when in truth she was overwhelmed by adorable creature that graced his shoulder. Struggling to maintain his quickened pace, Kagome felt a wave of guilt wash over her; she hadn't meant to offend him. It was the last thing she wanted to do when he had not only saved her soul from being consumed by a demon, but had saved her from Naraku as well.

"Sesshomaru, I- I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Kagome kept her head down, a hint of red creeping across her cheeks. She had not seen the subtle widening of his golden eyes, or noticed that he had stopped walking. As she felt the tug on her hand, she struggled once again to regain her equilibrium before turning to look at him. Was Sesshomaru so shocked at receiving any sort of kindness? Her eyes softened as she watched him attempt to keep his composure; he and InuYasha were more alike than they would admit.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Sesshomaru had mentioned once before a man named InuYasha while she was in her own time, but he had never once mentioned any familial relationship with him.

"There was a man you mentioned before – back in my time or inside my mind, wherever we were – his name was InuYasha." She paused as he looked at her through narrowed eyes. Resisting the urge to wring her hands, she stared him straight in the eyes. "Is he your brother?"

It was hard to miss the obvious shock of surprise that electrified his golden eyes and Kagome knew she had remembered something important.

"Yes, that half-breed is my brother." Kagome saw right through the vehement dislike in his tone; Sesshomaru was attempting to mask another emotion, most likely jealousy. What had happened to these two men that cause them to be so bitter towards each other? At least, she assumed, the feeling was mutual. Before she could comment on it, Sesshomaru tensed, his nose twitching at a faint smell that would not reach her own olfactory senses. However, whatever was disturbing the dog demon's nostrils caused chills tickle Kagome's spine.

"Sesshomaru, what is it?" Her mind scrambled frantically to recall why this sensation felt so familiar to her, but it came up with nothing. Kagome bit back her frustration as she waited for an answer from Sesshomaru. He stayed silent for a moment, his eyes reddening slightly around the iris before returning to their normal color. Kagome knew she should probably be a little afraid of the way that his eyes turned but after the past couple of days, she was pretty much indifferent. Having her life constantly in danger, her soul separated from her body, and knowing her memories had been erased but being powerless to regain them, Sesshomaru's bloody eyes suddenly didn't seem so out of the norm.

"It's a demonic aura and its close by," Sesshomaru said quietly. Kagome tensed; so that's what it had been. Kagome realized that the familiar sensation was her telltale sign of a nearby demonic presence. Closing her eyes, Kagome let her mind empty and her body to relax. As she allowed her soul to locate the origin of the demonic aura, images flashed in her mind; an albino child holding a circular mirror, a raven beauty glaring purposefully at something beyond Kagome's vision, and a flash of lustful crimson eyes. Gasping, her eyes snapped open.

"It's Naraku." Kagome was surprised with herself. Broken recollections had drifted through her conscious mind, assisting her with the use of her spiritual powers. However, the unusual sensations from reading the demonic aura were unfamiliar; Kagome knew that she had never done anything of the like before.

"Are you sure?" Kagome nodded quietly, her mind suspended in turmoil. She had these abilities, understood things that should make no sense to her; her body seemed to recall that which her mind had forgotten.

Kagome was drawn back to reality as a warm arm was sliding in behind her knees and she was lifted off the ground. Nearly losing her balance, Kagome squeaked with surprised, throwing her hands around Sesshomaru's neck, clinging to him as if her life hung in the balance.

"Miko, while I would advise holding on tightly, I do not think it necessary for you to choke me," he said, a touch of amusement in his tone. Kagome was so embarrassed by her actions that she had not even felt the slightest bit of shock that he showed emotion, and a good one to boot. Loosening her chokehold around his neck, Kagome clasped her hands tightly behind his neck instead, refusing to meet his gaze. She watched instead as he took off, the small buildings and farmers fields that wreathed the village becoming nothing but a blur of color.

Placing the young woman gently on the ground in front of the old hag's house, Sesshomaru watched as apprehension stole over her features. He knew that she felt the same thing as he did; a strong demonic aura surrounding the house. What had confused Sesshomaru was the power of the aura. When he had been here before, Sesshomaru had detected the faintest traces of Naraku's scent – so what had occurred between then and now?

Kagome started slowly towards the house, her apprehension slowly burning inside her; the feeling of wrongness that Naraku's presence always gave her seemed intensified, a prickling sensation slowly spreading from her chest outwards. Within minutes Kagome was on her knees, her entire body having gone numb from the aura. The fear that had bloomed inside her chest seemed to clench around Kagome's heart – breathing became a laborious task. It was then she felt the intense burning sensation in her thigh.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru knelt next to her, concern flashing in his eyes as mokomoko's whimpers grew into threatening growls. Kagome clutched tightly to Sesshomaru's hand, unconsciously channeling some of her pain onto Sesshomaru.

"I can't move…m-my leg…burning." Kagome took several short breaths, attempting to overcome the sudden pain. Sesshomaru's concern grew as her bright pink aura began to darken; Naraku's aura was beginning to taint her own. Her face scrunched up in a twisted mask of pain, Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes, "Sesshomaru, please. I…need to get to my body…quickly."  
Wasting no time, Sesshomaru picked up the young woman much the same way he had Rin, noting the way that the darkness that permeated her soul seemed to generate from a spot on her upper thigh. He hastily carried her into the hut where her friends were waiting patiently. Mokomoko slid off his shoulder and onto the miko's soul as the group crowded around Sesshomaru. The tall demon placed Kagome gently on the floor, mokomoko purring contentedly as it wrapped itself around her body; for now, the creature would relieve her pain.

"Sesshomaru! Why hasn't Kagome woken up yet? What are you even doing when you go into her head?" InuYasha asked angrily. His hand rested on his Tetsusaiga, the threat of violence lingering in his gaze. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, a sneer curling his lips. He pointed one sharp-tipped nail at his younger brother as anger darkened his gaze.

"Don't presume to know so much; and I would take care to remember exactly who you are talking to." The warning hung heavily between the two brothers before the brunette warrior stepped between them, facing InuYasha. Her eyes sparkled, pleading with InuYasha to be reasonable.

"We don't have time for this. Kagome's been asleep for far too long and if she doesn't wake up soon, she could die! So put your petty differences aside, and let's help her. Please." Sango turned towards Sesshomaru, tears barely holding on to the dark lashes lining her brown eyes. Lines of worry creased her skin as she hesitated in her query, "How is she doing, Sesshomaru?"

"She is sitting on the floor, waiting for an unexpected pain to subside. It seems Naraku has more control over her body and mind than we initially thought. A black aura is beginning to consume her soul which means Naraku's poison is spreading throughout her body." The deadly calm in his voice silenced all occupants in the room. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Sesshomaru probably would have made a dig about InuYasha's inadequate sense of smell. However, he focused his attention on the old miko. Kaede looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"So Naraku intends to kill Kagome then?" Kaede asked.

"Bastard probably intends to absorb her powers while he's at it," InuYasha spat out. Sesshomaru shook his head; InuYasha always looked for the simplest explanation to a problem, but Naraku was too complex for that. Naraku would not bother himself with the hassles he had gone through simply to absorb the miko into himself.

"No. Not from what I saw in her mind. I am not entirely sure what Naraku plans but it is definitely a lot more sinister than that…" His words trailed off as his focus was distracted by Kagome's movement towards her body. She moved slowly as if every inch forward caused her more and more pain. As she reached out to touch her body, her soul wavered from pink to black. Trying again, Kagome had gotten similar results.

"Sesshomaru?"

"She is trying to rejoin her body," Sesshomaru said, distracted. As her fingers made contact with her body, she hissed and drew back. Kagome turned to look at him, her eyes dark with frustration.

"Miko?" he asked uncertainly. Mokomoko had begun to growl again as it settled around Kagome; her big brown eyes filled with tears as she met his gaze.

"I can't join back with my body, something is wrong with it. It isn't just the miasma covering my body either, because I should have been able to repel that." She looked pensive for a moment, unconsciously rubbing at the spot where the black aura was generating on her body. Pausing, Kagome glanced down at her leg, a sudden realization hitting her. How could she not have figured this out; but no, wait, there was no way that it was that. Kagome looked back up to Sesshomaru a flash of fear and dread causing her eyes widen.  
"Sesshomaru, I need you to check my body for any…er… abnormalities," she said, her eyes suddenly glued to the floor. Under any other circumstance, Sesshomaru would have been horrified at the idea of even touching her. However, he knew exactly what she was looking for – and he hoped to kami that they were both wrong.

Kneeling beside her body, Sesshomaru lifted one leg up, trailing his claws along the underside, feeling for any aberrations in the skin. He paused as he reached the soft spot behind her knee, his stomach tightening as her malleable flesh broke out in gooseflesh beneath his touch. Fascinated by her body's reaction, he prodded the sensitive spot with the tip of his claw, eliciting a gasp from the miko's soul. Glancing in her direction, Sesshomaru noticed that her clothes had faded away and her soul sat naked but for mokomoko's well placed fur.

As her creamy flesh was exposed to his eyes, Sesshomaru's wandering hand clenched into a fist and he had to bite back a groan. All sensible thought fled his mind as he drew small circles in the small nook at the back of her leg. Locking gazes with the young woman, Sesshomaru watched her facial features change as he touched her nubile flesh.

Kagome flushed a deep pink as she felt Sesshomaru's warm hands caressing her leg; she had originally thought that it was a good idea to have him check her body because she trusted him, but now she wasn't so sure. The feeling of his sharp claws tracing along her smooth skin sent chills down her spine, causing her to shiver.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" InuYasha asked dangerously. Sesshomaru snapped back to reality to find three sets of eyes focused on him, Miroku looking away awkwardly. Kaede and Sango sat unable to look away from the intimate scene before them, their cheeks growing steadily warmer. InuYasha, however, had his eyes narrowed on his brother; looking back at Kagome, Sesshomaru found her face was now a rather fetching shade of red as she realized what had just happened.

What had just happened though? Sesshomaru had never received a reaction from wandering souls when he had touched their comatose bodies before, so why had Kagome's soul reacted so strongly? Sesshomaru himself had been intensely effected by the situation which unnerved him. What gave this young woman her powers and why did she affect him so strongly?

"The miko cannot join her soul with her body. There is an unusual demonic aura surrounding her body that reeks of Naraku, which you would know if you'd actually use your nose. However, it is not that alone which is preventing her; the wench asked me to check her body for any peculiarities." Sesshomaru kept his face deadpan to cover the turmoil inside of him. He had experienced feelings such as this before but it had never been for a human and it had never been uncontrolled. The sooner he got her away from him the better.

"Seems you were enjoying that a little too much for someone who is simply 'inspecting' her," InuYasha muttered. Sesshomaru glared at him, not bothering to offer a reply, before studying the miko's soul again. It was strange but her immense pain had started as soon as the demonic aura began to generate from that spot high on her leg. Sesshomaru grasped the edge of Kagome's skirt and yanked it up, despite the protests of the observers. The little blood was in his cheeks left them as his eyes reddened with rage. On her thigh were two vicious looking slashes where Naraku had sunk his fangs into her and ripped away the flesh. Barely able to contain the dark anger that filled his gut, he pulled her skirt back down and stood up, giving himself time to maintain his composure.

"She's been marked."

* * *

AN:/ soooooo? Review worthy?


End file.
